


Hadashi no Mirai (Barefoot toward the future)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “When you were younger, I remember you asking me if I was going to be by your side forever, and I remember I promised you I was always going to  be, for everything, in every moment of your life; and now, Yuri, I really wish to honour that promise.”





	Hadashi no Mirai (Barefoot toward the future)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1sentence challenge.

_Terror_

Yuri wished he could've told him, tell him what he felt, that he had always felt; and he would've done that a long time ago, if every time he hadn't been taken by the mad terror that Yuya could've told him that, after all, he didn’t care about him.

 

_Will_

Yuya had to appeal to all his strength, to all the will he had in his body, because as much as he realized that Yuri was still a kid, he couldn’t help but feeling incredibly happy every time he was next to him.

 

_Words_

He wanted to cry; he really wanted to cry, because as much as he tried to tell him that it wasn’t about age and that he wasn’t a kid anymore, Yuya kept telling him it was impossible, that it was wrong, that it didn’t matter how much he cared for him, how much he loved him; and Yuri had convinced himself, then, Yuya’s were just words.

 

_Heart_

He felt a deep pain in his heart every time he had to tell him no, he felt it every time he saw that look on his face, but he still couldn’t convince himself that the one who had been calling him ‘onii-chan’ until not so long ago could actually become something more for him.

 

_Wait_

Yuri waited patiently, because he had never been inclined to panic nor surrender, but some days he truly wondered if it was worth it or if, after all, he was just waiting for something that was never going to happen.

 

_Best Friend_

“Is he really your best friend, Yuya, or are you just pretending he is so you can keep lying to yourself, saying you don’t love him?” Kei stared at his friend, shaking his head; there was no lying so easily to him.

 

_Limit_

It had been when he had seen him with Hikaru; there Chinen had decided he had reached his limit, and that he wasn’t going to chase after Yuya anymore, waiting for him to do something; he wasn’t going to truly believe in that love, if the elder kept refusing its existence.

 

_Indifference_

He had tried, he had tried to focus on Hikaru, but he kept feeling Yuri’s stare on him and feeling like a monster for what he was doing to both of them; he hadn't taken into account how bad Chinen’s indifference toward him could hurt.

 

_Promise_

“When you were younger, I remember you asking me if I was going to be by your side forever, and I remember I promised you I was always going to  be, for everything, in every moment of your life; and now, Yuri, I really wish to honour that promise.”

 

_Clear_

Let him say how things actually were, let his say he loved him, that he was just afraid he was going to hurt him and be hurt, but Yuri didn’t want Yuya to lie to him again and tell him he didn’t know what to do, because Chinen knew the elder had made things clear inside himself already, and that he now needed the courage to make his move.

 

_Try_

“We’re in this together, Yuuyan; we both want something and we’re both afraid it could be wrong, that we can hurt each other, and that things may go awry any moment, but... all I'm asking now, is that we try.”

 

_Place_

Yuya knew he was going to remember it forever, that he was going to remember that place; and it was going to be a happy memory, that of the place where he had kissed Yuri for the first time.

 

_Together_

Chinen felt like screaming, he wanted to yell to the world that he had made it, that he had managed to breech the boundaries Yuya had built around himself, and that he was finally getting the chance he had been waiting for so long, the one of being with the person he had always loved.

 

_Trap_

If Yuya had though he could've worn Yuri down, if he had tried not to fall into his trap because sooner or later the younger would've grown tired of him, he had severely miscalculated; every morning, when he woke up, Yuri was still next to him.

 

_Prayer_

Lending a hand, one expects the other to bite it, and Yuri hadn't acted differently with Yuya; but after all, he knew that once caved to something, the elder was going to be open to everything, and it was just a matter of time before he was going to give in to his incessant prayers to move in together.

 

_Master_

At times Yuya wondered if he was still master of his own existence and his decisions, because since Yuri had walked into his life he had seriously started doubting it; and yet, whenever he spent enough time with him to be overflowing with his presence, he told himself that all in all it didn’t matter.

 

_Summer_

It was a summer day, one Chinen was going to remember for his whole life; when Yuya had taken him by his hand and had let the keys to his place slip in his fingers, Yuri had shouted out of joy.

 

_Bed_

Lying next to him and think that it wasn’t his bed anymore, that it was their bed, and being there night after night, like a married couple... Yuya was finally starting to see what Yuri was talking about when he spoke about happiness.

 

_Engagement_

“The fact that we can't publicly announce the engagement doesn’t mean we love each other any less, you idiot.” Yuri muttered to his boyfriend, trying to hold back a smile to his pout; from time to time, he wondered who actually was the kid between the two of them. 

 

_Money_

It really didn’t matter that they were idols, it didn’t matter how much money they made; whenever they went out together after dinner to take a walk, it was their normal routine for Yuri to hold his hand out toward him, asking money for ice cream.

 

_Arms_

Yuri really didn’t want to get out of bed that morning; it was winter, it was cold and it was early, and it didn’t matter that they needed to get to work, all he wanted to do was to spend the rest of the day there, warm, Yuya’s arms wrapped around him.

 

_Electricity_

They had been together forever, and he kept wondering how in the world the younger still managed to make him feel like this, to make him feel electricity between them whenever they got close.

 

_Soul_

He had never believed in things as soul or destiny, but when he looked at himself and Yuya together he wondered if it was actually true that their souls were bound, that their destiny was kept together by that red thread he had always underestimated; after all, if that was happiness, why shouldn’t he believe in it?

 

_Answer_

“One day I’ll be free to tell everybody that I love you, Yuri; you... you’ll do the same, won’t you?” Yuya asked his boyfriend, flicking his shoulder and smiling, without even waiting for an answer from him; he was never going to get it and he was aware of it, but Yuya knew it anyway.

 

_Road_

He didn’t care about what had happened in the past, he didn’t care about what they had told and done to each other, and he didn’t even care about how much he had  had to suffer before getting what he wanted, before being able to go back home every night and find Yuya waiting for him; all that mattered for Yuri, was that now there was a road in front of them, and that  there was no one with whom he would've wanted to walk it except for Yuya.


End file.
